The Razor Wind Alchemist
by autumnXclare
Summary: Story about a girl who meets the Elrics... It really isn't new, but there will be some twists later on. T to be safe. AN: Chapter 6 was posted as chapter 7. Whoops! Chapter 7 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

If you like this or hate it, or think it could improve (please tell me how), please review. I wouldn't mind constructive criticism too terribly.

Enjoy!

The Razor Wind Alchemist

Chapter 1: Sharing

"Please, Father! I know what I'm doing! And didn't you say that Elric boy was 12? Wasn't it half a year ago that he passed the exam? I'm only a year younger than he was! I'm ready!" I gave him my best puppy eyes.

"You know everything, huh?" I nodded eagerly. "Well, I suppose I can test you."

"If I pass, I'm a state alchemist for sure!"

He stared at me evenly. "If you don't, you wait and don't complain, okay?"

"Yeah, fine!"

"What makes up the average adult human body?"

"Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorus, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Niter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5 grams. Iron, 5 grams. Silicon 3 grams. And fifteen other elements."

"Good. But let's have you take the real thing. First, what does an alchemist's transmutation circle represent?"

I didn't hesitate for very long. "The flow of the world's energy/"

"What makes up roughly 30% of the human body and can be as hard as diamond and as soft as graphite?"

"Carbon."

"What does the Law of Equivalent Exchange state?"

"To create, something of equal value must be lost."

"What is alchemy typically referred to as?"

"A science and an art."

"Well done. I can't believe I'm saying this, but welcome to the military. You're now our youngest dog. And for proof, just write down the answers here. I'll take them to Fuhrer Bradley sometime this afternoon, and he can tell me when the oral and practical examinations are."

I laughed cheerfully and started scribbling on a piece of paper, neatly but quickly. In about 8 minutes, I finished and ran outside.

Now, after about a month and a half, I'm proudly bragging of my position as the youngest state alchemist, the Razor Wind Alchemist. I was idly opening and closing my pocket watch when I saw a kid with blond hair in a braid and a walking suit of armor.

I cried out. They looked at me. Then my eyes were wide again, this time with horror. "You didn't…" The blond haired kid was obviously confused. I continued, "The armor… He was a human before, wasn't he? And you attempted human transmutation, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah… How'd you know?"

"What's wrong with you? Whoever the poor guy is, his soul is trapped in that armor and he's hardly human now! Am I right? You can't eat, sleep, feel pain or any touch at all…"

"No! No, no, you've got that wrong." The suit of armor's arms flailed. "It's a long story, but he saved my life. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here… I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother Ed."

Elric! My father always talked about "the Elric boy," the youngest state alchemist. He said he was the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Then you're the second youngest state alchemist?"

"No, I'm not a state alchemist…"

Ed broke in. "Wait, what do you mean, the _second_ youngest?"

I grinned. "Oh, so it's you, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. But you haven't answered my question."

"I mean, you're the second youngest to become a state alchemist. Hasn't Mustang told you?"

"We just got back here... Who's the youngest now?"

I walked over to him. "Here are a few fun facts about the newest state alchemist. Her name is Kaytlyn Mustang. She became a state alchemist a month ago. She's only 11 years old. Her parents are dead, so the colonel took her in and…

"She thinks it's a pleasure meeting you." I grinned at his reaction: slow realization. "How's it going? I'm the Razor Wind Alchemist."

"No way! I guess you're the first female state alchemist, then."

"Think so. But I could be wrong." My face lit up like the bright bulb of an idea. "Hey, why don't we have a quick fight? Huh? Huh? How 'bout that?"

"What? No way am I gonna get my skull bashed in for hurting the colonel's daughter!"

"I'm not _actually_ his daughter… Come on, it's bad enough that you're kinda puny for your age, now I see you're a wimp!"

"Don't call me puny!" His eyes narrowed angrily.

"Ooh, did I strike a tiny little nerve?"

He growled. "It's on!"

I clapped my hands together and raised one as a sword materialized from blue electricity. I held the blade in front of me as he did the same, but his automail limb transformed into a sword.

"Brother…!"

"Al, don't get yourself in this, okay?" Al made a worried whimpering noise, but stood his ground.

I charged at him and the swords colliding sent sparks to the concrete. I feigned a jab and he flipped back. He stumbled forward and swiped out at me. I barely managed to do a matrix, his blade-arm nicking my forehead. I yelped slightly, not in pain, but fearfully.

He backed up for a second. "You all right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'd be more worried about you!" _Takes more than that to hurt me…_ I held a finger to the tiny injury, small as a paper cut, but now unnoticeable. As I swung at him, it startled drizzling. I laughed and whipped out one more time before stopping. I loved the rain! And I didn't really want to fight in it, anyway.

I laughed again and pointed the sword at the ground. It faded in sparks. "All right, let's just call that a draw."

"Yeah, sure." Ed looked at me, slight amusement on his face.

"Think Al here will rust up?"

Al looked up into the sky. "No, I don't. Too bad I can't feel it, though…"

I looked at him sympathetically and thought of my own story. "Do you two mind telling me why you're all metallic and stuff?"

Ed looked at Al and nodded. "We were trying to bring back our mother." I cocked my head to the side.

Al explained, his voice pained, "She was really sick, and just died. So we attempted human transmutation… Brother lost his arm and sacrificed his leg to attach my soul to something. My body was gone. He managed to stuff me in here."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I looked down. "What about your father?"

Ed's glance was steely. "He abandoned us."

I was regretting asking, but decided to share with them my tragic tale. "That's how it is for me, too. Kind of…" I looked at a tree not far off, focusing my attention on anything but the ground. "I never knew my parents… I was with my older brother. One day he just disappeared, and I roamed the streets for a while.

"I studied all of Mustang's books when he took me in. It was raining hard that day, but when I saw the books, it's all I wanted to do. So I know alchemy like the back of my hand." I did leave some details out, but I didn't _want_ to mention them…

Ed's gaze was solemn. "We should get going inside somewhere. I don't want to get soaked."

I nodded curtly. "Come on." I led them to a smaller building near Central. Inside, I snapped and the flame of a candle leapt half an inch. Upon snapping three more times, three more candles gave the room a mysterious glow.

"This is my sanctuary, if you wanted to give it a name. I just come here to learn more, and think. Or nap sometimes."

I sat down on the old couch, which wasn't as torn as it ought to be. It was just ancient. I invited them to sit. Ed sat, Al scanned the room. Ed's eyes landed on a flask. In it was a red liquid. "Is that a…?"

"Philosopher's stone? Looks like that, doesn't it?" I shook my head. "I experiment all the time, but I can't tell you what to expect from that…"

"You know, you act a lot more mature than your age," Al mused.

I gave a soft laugh. "I was raised by Mustang." Ed yawned and stretched. "If…if you guys need a place to crash, there's a spare room through that door."

Ed stared for a second. We were both contemplating the fact that we had just met, but his fatigue won him over. "Thanks." He and Al headed through.

I walked to the slightly cracked mirror and took off my bandana. Grabbing a needle and black thread I always had handy, I sewed the slight tear. Turning from the mirror, I headed back over to the couch. A little nap couldn't hurt.

But a dream could. My true identity, my history and who I really was… It haunted me all the time.

A voice lewdly muttered, "She's just like us. We must pay her a visit."

"We don't have that time," another voice spit.

Yet another person huffed, "No time? We have plenty of time!"

An overconfident voice: "That's true. We're wasting it. We need to put _him_ before anyone else, even kin."

"Or what?" Voice # 5 griped.

Someone else whined, "Can we eat first?"

"No, I doubt it," a bored voice drawled.

The first voice, distinct and female, hissed, "Quiet!"

I sat up, sweat trickling down my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is shorter and probably less interesting, but it's merely to leave you in suspense for upcoming events.**

_Chapter 2: Crossroads_

I awoke the next morning and got ready. Today was that day, wasn't it? Today I trained with my sparring partner, Ethan Grudger. Ethan was a friend I had made shortly after my brother disappeared.

Every six months he came around to help me learn to fight. It had been three or four years since we started this tradition, five since we met. We fought without alchemy, using kicks and punches instead. He insisted it would boost my agility and naturally I believed him. He was the most agile kid I knew.

I left a note to the brothers saying I would be gone a while, blah, blah, blah… Then I answered the door. Ethan grinned. I stepped out and we walked to the field just behind my sanctuary-home thing.

"So how are you?"

"I'm pretty damn well, considering I just met the Elrics."

"No way."

"Yes way, picked a fight with Ed last night."

"Wow. Lucky you!"

"And how's life treating you?"

"Could be better. I got a dog." He shrugged.

"Aw!" I smiled.

"He's a husky. We named him Ookami. Other than that, I've been bored."

"I'm sure this'll cheer you up!" Once we were distanced, I ran at him, cart wheeling. He ducked as I kicked and grabbed at me, missing. I delivered a swift punch to the gut and flipped backward as he doubled over and kicked his feet out to trip me.

He approached me and started throwing hits, which I blocked easily. I kicked his shin and he fell. "All…all right, I think that's good. You've improved a lot."

"Thank you." I sat beside him. "For all of it. For all of this training. I've been so caught in trying to correct Isaac's failed experiments, I haven't been able to defend myself well enough…"

"Don't think that's a problem anymore."

I shook my head, looking up at the blue sky. If I had to guess, it was just 10 in the morning.

"You know, the blue sky gives the water its color. The sky and bodies of water are connected like that. Everything's connected." I gave him a questioning look. "Everything and everyone. You and I are connected, somehow…"

Something about this random philosophy was ominous. Maybe it was his tone, a note in his voice, or how the thought trickled away like water. I jumped back up. "Well, isn't that deep and spooky?"

He grinned. "That's the way the world works. Family ties, close friendships… As far as it goes, we're all just the same. We're all creations, sent here to do something, something big."

It looked like he was trying to get out some sort of message… Why was I having a hard time grasping it?

"In the end, the world is this big ball of energy, waiting to be tapped into. The universe itself is waiting for someone to use it, for the worse or for the better."

His words were sinking in like an iron blade. And I realized the source of the deja vu.

"What if some powerful force was set up all around? In Amestris, in Xerxes, in Xiang…"

_"We don't have that time."_

"I'd look forward to something that beautiful."

_"We don't have that time."_

"Well, it…it was nice seeing you again. I should go check in on my guests." I walked off, shakily, numbly.

_"We don't have that time," another voice spat._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Differences_

What the hell did that dream mean? And why had I heard a voice like Ethan's? Ethan would never say something like that with such impatience and anger. Then I remembered something my brother had once mentioned.

I raided through a million books and found it. "Transmutation: Typically not a difficult art; it can require focus." This being one of his books, to the side he had written "One of seven monstrous creations." It wasn't much to go on, but I had an idea of where to look now.

Unfortunately, Mustang barged in. I tossed the book aside, startled by his forceful entrance. "I hear two boys are staying here?" There was some amusement in his voice.

"Technically, a boy and his armor are staying in the guest room…" He marched in, indicating me to follow. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. Ed was still snoozing and Al was in a corner.

Mustang stood beside Ed and barked, "Fullmetal!" Ed shouted out and fell off the bed onto his face. Scrambling up, his face red, he glared at the colonel. "What the hell's goin' on?"

"You have another mission. You'll be going to Youswell."

"Couldn't this wait 'til later?"

"No. That's an order."

"All right…" Ed grumbled, adding, "Sir."

We left him to get his stuff together. I reassembled the books on the shelf and started reading one. Before I could finish a sentence, Mustang took it and set it on the table. "You're going on a mission, too."

"Really?" I was disappointed that I had to delay figuring out my dream (as if half a month wasn't long enough of a delay), but eager, too. I'd been waiting for my first mission _eventually…_

"I'd like you to investigate some mysterious happenings in Liore."

My eyes shone and I saluted, giggling. "Yes, sir!" Liore: a city of miracles and religious people. That's what I'd heard about it now; before it had apparently been a sad city. Then Cornello came around, showing demonstrations of a philosopher's stone, transmuting things and bringing small animals back to life. He hadn't tried an actual human, but I figured it was only a matter of time. I guess part of my job could be to dissuade him.

"You can catch a train with the Elrics. Oh yeah, tell them they have the luxury of inspecting coal mines."

"All right, sounds fun!" I grinned.

"The train arrives in about an hour and a half. Be ready by then."

I nodded and he left. I started getting things together, deciding to bring a few books along, most about transformation and transmutation. Al walked out, helping me a bit. "Thanks."

"So I take it you're going somewhere too?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Liore."

"That's cool. Did Mustang say anything about what we were actually supposed to do?"

"He said you'd be inspecting coal mines."

Ed shuffled out, yawning. "Oh, great… We get soot and ash, and you get…?"

"A philosopher's stone," I said smugly. "Though with how Father Cornello uses it, abuses it, I doubt it's in good condition…"

Ed's eyebrows were raised. "Still sounds a hell of a lot better."

"Oh well." I resumed packing my suitcase and propped it against the door. "You're all packed?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Okay. Just wait an hour and a half, and we'll be off."

So later we were on the train after eating our last meal in Resembool for a while. I was engrossed in a book most of the time. "Hey Kaytlyn, not to be nosy, but… What was your family like? Before they died?"

I frowned. "I don't really remember… Every once in a while, I see my mother's face, smiling, and my father, proud and brave… But I can't remember anything happening up to my brother's disappearance. Our house was on fire and my brother was looking at me, scared, telling me to hold on. I was 6 at the time, which made him 9. Mom and Dad were still somewhere in the house, and that's the most vivid thing I have."

"That's how it is for me," Al said.

"But then that would mean you had done something, something with human transmutation…!'

I shrugged. "I'm as normal as I've ever been, for what I know of my past…" I was being honest; I didn't remember what I'd been before, but I knew I had changed and I was still trying to figure out how.

Ed looked genuinely intrigued and surprised. "So you're a lot like us, it seems." He looked at the cover of the book I had set down. "A book on the Homunculi? Why are you reading that?"

"Well, apparently my memory became more…specific after that day. I remember some books he'd been reading the next morning. When the sun set that day, he was gone." I took in a breath. "See, he'd managed to save some books, and I kept them. I just went around for a while with them."

"Why Homunculi, though? Nothing but a pain in the ass, running into those bastards."

"I don't know, maybe he was going to bring them back. Of course, it wouldn't have worked. You're living proof of that, you and your brother."

"He'd be a damn fool to, especially after all the research. I guess it's a good thing he was saved from that…"

"Saved? He was taken! He could be dead to this day! And he was looking for the truth! He had the same mindset as you! He just wanted Mom and Dad to stay with us! And you're calling him a fool?"

"Kaytlyn, please don't take that the wrong way! Ed can be harsh…" Al looked at both of us, trying to stop the argument. It was over anyway.

Ed stepped up and started walking off the train. "Here's our stop."

I glared at him. "Have fun in the mines. I'm going to find out the truth. Cornell has a stone, and I plan on getting it if it means I can finish that fool's dreams!"

_End of Chapter 3_

**So I realize the timeline is off, but that's natural enough, I guess… It's my story, and in my story, apparently I have messed a few things up… Oh well! Hope you're enjoying it so far! It only gets better! (Especially Chapter 4 and 5!) Those who like the fast updates are getting way too lucky… **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Surprise!_

I sighed and got off at Liore. The sun was in the middle of the cloudless blue sky. I traipsed into the humble but cozy village. In the center was a fountain. "Is that blood…?"

"Hey, kid! You know the wine's off limits!"

I whipped around. "I'm no kid! I'll be 12 soon…"

The barman turned to the drinks. "That's still pretty young. Let me get a more kid-appropriate drink."

I glared for a second, but took a sip of the 'kid-appropriate drink'. "So this is where Cornello is…"

"Yeah, he's a genius! Speaking of, it's time to tune in to his daily philosophy." He started turning the dials on the radio, but it sparked. "Damn radio's broke!"

"Here, I'll fix it." I held a hand over it and in a puff of dust it resumed playing soft music and broadcasting a man's voice speaking of holy crap. Bystanders oohed and aahed.

"How'd you do that?"

"This town's full of magic-makers!"

"Wow!"

The barman looked at it, speechless. Grinning proudly, I announced, "It's alchemy. Easy science, really."

A girl who looked about Ed's age arrived, and there were smiles and cheerful greetings all around. The barman smiled broadly. "Hey Rosé!"

Rosé gave a warm smile. "Hello, everybody. I've just finished taking donations… Who's this young girl?"

"I'm not that young," I complained, standing straight. "I'm the Razor Wind Alchemist."

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of you."

"I didn't expect you to. Look, I need to talk to Cornello."

Her eyes shone. "You know Father Cornello? Oh, how wonderful is he?"

"I've heard stuff. Can you show me where he is?"

"All right, hold your horses and follow me." We walked away. "So where are you visiting from?"

"Central. I'm a state alchemist on a mission."

"Exciting… Well, here's the church." I looked around, taking in the size with mild interest.

"Father Cornello, this young girl would like to speak with you."

I cringed, but bowed respectfully. "Sir."

Rosé left, and I began. "How exactly are you doing it?"

"Excuse me?"

"How have you managed to trick them all into believing your crap?" His eyebrows rose. "I'm not religious. I don't mean to cause trouble, but how are you convincing them exactly? I can't seem to grasp how a desert town would become a grand village with the preaching of a single man."

"Well, I encourage you to come see me tomorrow, when I'm performing a miracle." He smiled warmly, but it had a slight chill to it. "Let my guard take you to a room, if you would like to stay."

I nodded. "Thanks."

The next day, at noon, I was watching Cornello work his 'miracle'; it was just alchemy. I came up with a devious idea, standing at the front. I used alchemy to raise the ground around me and jumped up beside him.

"Amazing, huh?" I shook my head and made a large statue move. Leaving everyone in more awe, I leapt down, destroyed the pillar, and ran.

"Seize the nonbeliever!" Cornello shouted, obviously displeased.

I stopped on Goma Street, where a girl of maybe 13 sat. "Quick, are you good with technology?"

"Umm, yeah…" Her voice trembled softly.

"All right, could you help me?" I went over the plan (I think pretty fast); I needed to get into Cornello's study and jack the broadcasting equipment. Then I could fool him into admitting to all of Liore that he was a fraud. Humiliated, he would give up the stone. That's what I was hoping for, anyway.

Her eyes took on a determined look. "You've got the right person. Sure, it's random, but… I'm Allona."

"My name's Kaytlyn." We shook hands quickly.

A message aired. "Please stay inside, and be on the lookout for a girl with black hair and red streaks." Shortly after, the guards showed up and took me away. I barely struggled, grinning as Allona followed at a safe distance.

I was tossed into a small cell, my hands tied above my head. What felt like 15 minutes more, and a microphone popped out of a hole in the wall. Another hour and a half passed and Rosé entered the room with a tray of food.

"Oh, joy, bread and water!"

She glared at me. "Why did you do that? Why did you try to upstage Father Cornello?"

"He's nothing more than a false prophet."

"He has worked miracles! Without him, we were nothing! We were lost and desolate!"

"And with him you're completely blind. You're following him on his every word. Can't you see through those lies?"

"He isn't lying! He said he'd bring my boyfriend back." Tears welled up in her eyes.

I laughed bitterly. "You can't reverse death. Not even a 'miracle-worker' like him could do that. There's nothing miraculous about it. It's cold, hard science. Alchemy. Let me tell you something: alchemy works by laws. To obtain, something of equal value may be lost. It's equivalent exchange, Rosé."

"What kind of Satanist…?"

I interrupted. "Don't you get it? Alchemy doesn't do religion. Science doesn't do religion. We're the closest there is to a god. We know the truth."

"You're nothing like a god!" With that she stormed out. Cornello replaced her. He was smiling, like usual, but more cruelly.

He patted Rosé on the back. "Good work, my child."

Quickly, I snapped and a fire burned through the rope. Paying no attention, Cornello talked to a guard for a moment. I flipped the mic on and, my hands still above my head, I spoke to him. "So, what are you planning to do with me? Burn me?"

"Oh, no. I may feed you to a chimera, if I wish."

"Ooh, a chimera? I'm shaking!" I stared at him. "You know what, Cornello? You might as well give up. I'm not a nonbeliever. I'm the first person to see that you're a phony."

He frowned. "Maybe I am a phony."

"You are, aren't you? You've been filling their heads with lies."

"I have been leading these desperate people to a better life."

"What's that on your finger?"

"This? The answer to their problems, and to mine. It allows me to make my 'magic'." He laughed a sinister snicker.

I took a bite of my bread. "So you're admitting to your sins."

"Yes, I'm a sinner, but so are the rest of these mindless fools. They believe in me completely."

Then he noticed I was free when I moved, revealing the microphone. "The mindless fools are going to want to burn you soon, I'm sure."

His jaw dropped. "How did you…!"

I dashed past him to the balcony, where Allona was waiting with glee. Cornello followed after me, not so much to catch me, but to see the villagers' reactions. I smiled and raised my pillar, but stopped when the ring on Cornello's finger gleamed gears and wires began bulging out of his arm.

"What the hell?" After a few agonized shouts, the stone on his ring burst. "How disappointing… A fake. Then there's nothing more I can do." Allona and I jumped onto the pillar and ran off to the nearest train station.

"Not so fast." A woman in dark clothes stood in front of us.

"Sorry, we need to go."

Her fingers extended into Allona's gut. She ripped them out and Allona fell to the ground.

I stared, horrified. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Lust."

"I don't have time for this." I swung my arm out and an arc of flames knocked into her. She staggered back. "Help!" I called. A few people rushed over and assisted Allona. _So I get the creepy lady…_

I lashed out, kicking and punching. She tried getting me with her talon-fingers but I dodged. I backed up, trying to get on the train and hope to run away with my life. Plus Allona's.

The people had managed to take care of Allona's wounds and were carrying her on the train. I hopped on myself and ordered the conductor to get moving. I dashed into the compartment those alchemists were setting Allona in. Whether or not Lust made it on, too, I didn't want to know.

My heart racing, I sat beside Allona. Alchemists and apparently some alkahestrists were still helping her and soon she was conscious, but looked weak. "Hang on, Allona. I'm going to get you to the hospital in Central."

About an hour later, I rushed her into the hospital and they immediately took her without asking questions. I left the hospital to unpack. Thoughts were floating rapidly in my head, and when I stepped out in the field to clear my mind, a dark figure was waiting for me. I spotted two others hiding in the shade of the trees.

"Hey there. Ready?"

So in one day, I was reliving my dream. I guess I was figuring it out. Then something flew at me, and I fell unconscious.

**A big thank you to Night Sky Alchemist! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Encounter_

I woke to find I'd received a makeover and I was in some sort of ballroom. Envy untied my bandanna. "Let's take this off…"

"No! No, let me go!" Snickering, he used it as a gag. "That's much better. Take a look." He turned the chair I was tied up in toward a slightly shattered mirror. Unfortunately I could see myself all too well. My hair and eyes were the same, but my black and red eyes were wilder, and a little fearful.

I was wearing a black tank top and black jeans, both embroidered with a flaming design along the hems. On my feet were army boots with similar flames. At my sides, on my hands were pitch black fingerless gloves. My nails were a fiery red. As if that wasn't enough, I had makeup that made me look so much prettier than I had ever tried to be.

What was I most shocked and ashamed of?

In the middle of my forehead was a symbol. Not a transmutation circle. Not a flamel. Not anything the average person would want on their skin. It was the most dreaded symbol ever.

Are you ready for this?

For years after the fire, I had wondered what it was. A few months ago, upon being dubbed the Razor Wind Alchemist, I had gotten the chance to figure it out. I had gained access to a library, and I was there for hours a day. I'd gotten clues, I've had suspicions.

But _I_ wasn't prepared to learn what it was.

It was an ouroboros, the symbol of the Homunculi.

This morning I had been looking forward to taking with me the grand prize of a philosopher's stone. It was a fake. Then Lust comes around and makes it worse. Now I knew 4 of the infamous monsters. What a day. I looked away, anywhere but at the mirror.

"Aw, what's wrong? Don't like what we've done?" Envy sneered with twisted glee. "It's only you. It's what you've been, what you are, and what you'll be. That won't ever change. Oh, yes, and we know you've been injected with a stone, but you've lost blood since then, so who's to say the stone's not wearing off? This here'll help you out." He poked the philosopher's stone on a chain around my neck.

"Envy, it's time to get them," Greed announced.

Envy nodded and ran out.

I managed to spit out the bandanna. "Why am I here?"

Greed smiled thinly, cruelly. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to sleep on that one."

I passed out again.

When I came back to, the Homunculi were nowhere to be seen. A flash of light reflecting off of what I could see were glasses in a barely lit corner caught my attention.

I gasped. "Isaac…!" Smiling sadly, he faded into the shadows. "No! Isaac!"

The door burst open. Ethan's voice floated in. "In here!"

Ed and Al scrambled in after him. "Jeez, Kaytlyn, we just get back from a long mission and we have to save your ass already?" Ed growled.

Ethan stood in front of me and transformed into Envy. Ed and Al stood, shocked. I hung my head, not wanting them to know my even more shocking secret.

"Welcome. I'm glad you got the invitations." Pride smiled eerily.

"Invitations to what? Your funeral?" Ed snarled.

"This ought to be a set up that goes down in history," Greed laughed. "Envy, Pride, let's get this party started!"

I looked up for a moment as Envy dashed at Ed and Pride sent one of his fanged shadows hurtling towards Al. I resumed hanging my head, more humiliated and frustrated that I had to sit back like a freaking damsel in distress. That was the one position I couldn't stand…

My eyes widened as I saw a glowing pink circle around my chair. It grew more and more visible, and I noticed symbols. When it was at its brightest I recognized it as Isaac's personal power circle. He had constructed a pendant that had the same symbols and everything. It gave him the strength that had apparently kept him alive.

I know I had seen him earlier, but how had he set this up and triggered it? I hesitated. "R…ready." In my head, I heard him continue the chant, if you wanted to give it a name. _Steady._ I looked up giddily. At the same time: _Go!_ "Go!"

The pink light swirled around me and I hopped up, letting my hair out of its ponytail. My bangs fell over the ouroboros and cheerfully I did a few cartwheels to where Greed stood. Before his face could express anything other than "WTF?" I snapped and a fire roared around him, trapping him.

"Hopefully you're smart and won't try to step out of your ring of fire?" I grinned recklessly and headed over to where Al and Pride were brawling. Al backed up at the sight of me, running full-speed like I was all hyped up on sugar and caffeine.

If he could've shown it, he would've looked scared out of his armor. I myself was actually surprised… I mean, how in the world was I doing this without a transmutation circle? Isaac's power circle had only served to break the ropes. Once I stepped out, I shouldn't have been able to throw a single flame.

Nevertheless I swung my arm out at Pride's shadows. Fire trailed after them, startling them back to their master, who backed up against the wall. The fire cornered him and he glared at me.

Last but not least, Envy. Deciding I had played with fire enough, I got ready for a fair, hand-to-hand battle. I felt a little tired, but I couldn't help that, right? So I punched and kicked at Envy for a while before growing impatient. That was just as well, because he knocked me against the wall. Before I could get up he ran off.

"Damn it…" I attempted to get up, but instead Ed ran over to me and picked me up. I looked around, my eyes landing on Isaac, standing between the Homunculi. "You're going to tell me…everything…"

"I'll try, Sister. That is, if I survive taking care of these demonic bastards."

"When you do make it out of here, I'll have to talk your ears off…" Returning my glance to Ed, I giggled, "You've got the strength _and_ the size of an ant."

"Haven't you wasted enough energy?" He scowled, but the amusement was evident. I was too exhausted to do anything but giggle and smile at him. The foolishness soon drained, and my head fell sideways against his chest, once more blacking out.

_End of Chapter 5_

**Was anyone seriously shocked to find out that Kaytlyn is a Homunculus? Post in the reviews!**

**Introducing… Bonus chapters! :D If at least 5 people answer the following question (via PM, please), I will add a chapter that gives another person's point of view regarding a previous chapter, and therefore how they felt. So, starting simple, how old was Trisha Elric when she died?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: Birthday Surprises**

My eyes fluttered open slowly, like the wings of a butterfly.  
>"Good morning." Mustang was beside me.<br>"Morning already? I was out that long?" I yawned, stretching.  
>Al stood near the doorway. "Didn't you see the flames you were throwing? I haven't seen fury like it from even Brother."<br>An almost sheepish expression was on Mustang's face as he said, "Well, I made you some breakfast. Be careful how much force you exert."  
>I took a bite of egg and grinned. "Who knew you could cook?" Soon the tray was devoid of egg, bacon, and toast. Satisfied, I attempted to get up but fell back, dizzy.<br>"Take it easy, Kaytlyn." Ed lounged, snickering, in a chair at the foot of my bed. "Some crazy power that was..."  
>"One thing you should know is that I don't train every waking hour," I replied, matter-of-fact.<br>"Oh, right, when you're not spending the night hopped up, kicking Homunculus ass, you read every single book any library has to offer. Any complaints about that, Colonel?"  
>Mustang had gone over to the window, staring at something unseen. I stuck my tongue out at Ed before protesting, "So I'm a bookworm. It's not a crime to be smart." Wordlessly Mustang left the room. After a couple minutes of struggling against the aches, I stood and shuffled to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got ready. Something nagged at the back of my mind as I thought I heard voices in the main room. I was greeted with cheers and looked around, startled. Hawkeye gave a warm grin, Hughes grinned, and Fuery's eyes were bright. Ed sat in an armchair to the left of the sofa everyone (except Al; he stood as always near the doorway) was seated on. A noisemaker hung limply from his mouth, extending and, well, making noise, then rolling back into place.<br>"Happy birthday," Mustang said, smiling broadly.  
>I laughed. "That's right, I almost forgot somehow!"<br>My attention was brought to a kitten Fuery held. Holding one of its small, snow-white paws, he said, "Happy birthday!"  
>I gave a soft squeak of delight. "A cat! For me?" Fuery set it down on a cushion and I hugged him, Hawkeye, then Mustang and Hughes.<br>"Hold on, give us some credit, too, will ya? Al stashed the thing in his armor..." Ed's face was some sort of indignantly amused. Giggling I squeezed them both. Ed made a surprised, strangled sound. There was a knocking at the door. I strode to it and pulled it open. Looking solemn as ever were Havoc and Armstrong.  
>"Kaytlyn, may we talk to you a moment?" Havoc questioned.<br>"Sure." I showed them in, a sense of unease following them through. Armstrong took a look around at everyone. Hawkeye, Hughes, and Fuery stood.  
>"We can get going..." Hughes muttered. I gave a nervous nod and out they went.<br>"The Fuhrer requests your presence, Colonel Mustang," Armstrong announced. Mustang left with a characteristic curtness.  
>Ed stood. "Hey, Al, you wanna go train or somethin'?" His brother exited with him through the back into the field.<br>I sat on the couch, gingerly scooping up the kitten. Havoc and Armstrong took two seats opposite me. I noticed a jacket on the major's arm. A denim jacket. Major Armstrong cleared his throat. "We were informed of last night's events. It's more than good to see you're all right." I expected he would tear up (and perhaps twinkle) about it, but Havoc picked up where he left off.  
>"We were sent to investigate this morning."<br>"There was very little evidence that anything had taken place."  
>"Except for some scorch marks and the occasional blood along the floor and walls, nothing."<br>"We were able to recover this coat and a pair of bifocals." Armstrong handed them to me.  
>"My brother's..."<br>"There was no one there. If the Homunculi had been there previously, there was no telling." Havoc grimaced.  
>"So you're perfectly fine? No serious injuries?" "No, I'm okay," I murmured.<br>The two men got up. "We'll take our leave now, in that case. Have a wonderful birthday, Kaytlyn. Try not to get in trouble again."  
>"Thank you." The door clicked shut. I set Isaac's broken glasses and faded jacket on the table, heading out to the field. Ed and Al stopped sparring to look at me wonderingly.<br>I sighed in despair. "My brother is gone. Again."  
>"Oh... I'm sorry, Kaytlyn," Al said quietly.<br>"You don't need to be. I'll find him. I'll find Lust, and Envy, and Greed... And I'll kick all their asses again for taking him."  
>Ed's eyebrows knit together."Taking him? You can't be too sure."<br>"They must have." I gazed up at the darkening sky.  
>"Where are you gonna look?" Ed's golden eyes were calm, but concerned.<br>"I dunno. I guess I'll have to read up on some Homunculus hot spots, huh?" It seemed I was trying for some humor, but this wasn't very humorous, was it?  
>Ed shook his head. "If there's anyone who reads too much, it's you. Books might be the safest thing to stick your nose into, but you can't just expect to get all the answers from paper."<br>"Then what? Where do I go? Where do I start?" I flopped down in the grass, exasperated.  
>Ed looked down at me. "I'll help you, okay?"<br>"...No, I...I have to do this myself. Isaac's my brother. It's my mission to find him."  
>"Kaytlyn, it would be crazy and dangerous to go all alone. Let us come along."<br>"No. I've been led enough, tagged along with too many times."  
>"You could get hurt! Last night-"<br>"Last night was a fluke on part of the Homunculi. It could've been so much worse. But my brother, all the family I've got left... He's still alive. Somewhere..."  
>"You really shouldn't travel by yourself, Kaytlyn..." Al muttered.<br>"I'm not going to wait for them to kill him. I don't want to lose him again. I won't." I gave Ed a steely glance before returning to my room.

The next morning I walked to the hospital. In her room, Allona smiled shakily at me. I pulled a chair next to her bed. "Um, I'm sorry for involving you in that mess..."  
>"Nah, it was fun!" Bravely and rather giddily she added, "We should go on another fun trip like that sometime."<br>I paused for a minute. She was older than me, stronger, but I wasn't about to get someone hurt any time soon. So what if I was stubborn?  
>"So where next?"<br>I would've said I had no clue, but instead, "You're going to rest. I'm not going on a fun little trip."  
>"Not a fun one? But you are...?"<br>I hated lying, but... "No trip at all." After that we engaged in casual conversation. I ought to get to know the girl I could've killed.  
>"Kaytlyn, y-your...!"<br>My head snapped to look at the out-of-breath officer. "What?"  
>He stumbled out, casting a glance at me over his shoulder. "Follow me!" We rushed to my place. The door was kicked in, and massive damage had been dealt. I walked in, keeping cool, and turned to the officer. "What the hell happened here?"<br>Nervously he gasped, "I don't know, The colonel sent me here to find you, and someone told me where you were, and-"  
>I cut him off. "Thank you. Tell the colonel I'll be there soon."<br>He left hesitantly. I scanned the scattered remains. Whoever had ransacked the room had saved very little. My books were torn up, the furniture had been mauled, flasks and bottles had been upturned. Isaac's stuff had been obliterated.  
>I walked out to the field. Moments later as the sun slowly started its descent, a figure crouched beside me. "You all right?" The breeze whipped his blond braid to and fro.<br>I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" My voice was empty. "Something was bound to happen."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>I stared him straight in his wary eyes. "There's always going to be good and bad. As long as the world is around, so are miracles and accidents. Even when you've lost it all, you can only keep moving."


End file.
